New Adventures
by jouissance
Summary: She was a woman, split from herself; he, a man that shouldn't exist. And yet they had found each other. Loved each other in a way that was uniquely their own. Series of Dark!OQ One Shots. T for now, M for later
1. Engagement

**I promise I haven't abandoned my AU season 6 with Robin, but this is just...I mean...WE GOT A RING!**

* * *

 _Engagement_

When Robin had set out the night before he never thought it would be anything other than a fairly routine trip, a chance to further get to know this band of aptly named Merry Men that another version of him had forged a family with. They'd been hesitant of him at first, some still are, but Tuck has been welcoming. He's listened patiently and intently to their unbelievable story, then shook Robin's hand and pulled Regina into a warm hug. Since then, the man has become the only true friend Robin could ever claim to have. Asking Tuck to accompany him to acquire an item that would change Regina and his lives had seemed natural; as did the endless ribbing he received the entire trip back to the castle. It was all in good fun, Robin could tell the older man was happy for him, happy for them, and the jovial back and forth had continued until the ground shook and the skies turned black.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Tuck asked, pointing to the east and the billowing darkness that was fast approaching. Robin didn't bother to respond. Both men quickened their pace as the black magic seemed to nip at their heels. It was a race back to the castle that Robin had no intention of losing.

She's standing on the balcony when he enters the courtyard, breathless from the sprint. He can't see her features, couldn't possibly make out the hardened determination there, but he knows. Somehow he just knows what she is about to do. He screams her name as he sees the red of her cloak flutter out with the raising of her arms, but her name is swallowed up by the wind and the CRACK of magic that explodes out of her palms. He stands frozen below, awestruck at the sight of her wielding such power. In his mind he always knew her capable, but to see her standing alone against the force of this dark magic, to see her holding it back by sheer strength of will…Robin has no words to quantify the mixture of adoration and terror that courses through him.

Regina is at the eye of the storm. Her magic flows freely, stronger than she's ever felt it before and she knows it's because she doesn't draw on the rage that always simmers just below the surface, but of the image of a boy, realms away, who called her mom and who she will not leave to face this darkness alone. They just need time. Her family can escape if she just holds on. She swears she hears Robin call her name when the force against her is almost too much. His voice carried to her by the winds and it gives her that little bit of strength she needs to hold on.

He watches her until the destruction forces him inside and then he's running again, desperate to reach her while he still can. The darkness pushes; Regina pushes back. She holds out until she knows she can do no more, until she knows she's given her other half every second she possibly can. Even through the menacing cyclone, she feels him behind her. She drops her hands to take his, exhausted, as he pulls her to his chest, shielding her as best he can against the inevitable. She feels his heart beating steadily under her hand before she feels nothing at all.

Robin's watching her now as he does each night from the shadowed corner of her balcony. He adores this nightly ritual that she thinks she keeps to herself. Loves to watch her undo all the trappings of her alter ego and slip into the skin she's growing more and more comfortable with each passing day. He'd spent brief, chaotic moments with the other Regina, but often wonders if she ever stared her demons down the way his Regina does. Maybe he's biased, but he doubts that she is as much of a force as the woman he watches in the mirror.

He thumbs the ring still in his pocket, flips it over and over between his fingers as his gaze roams her bare back, her curves, but always back to her eyes. He'd thought about being conventional; dropping to one knee, reciting some love sick poetry, presenting the jewel as he bowed before her as if waiting for a blessing to be bestowed. But their journey had never been conventional; their love never followed any script. In fact it seemed to defy them all. She was a woman, split from herself; he, a man that shouldn't exist. And yet they had found each other. Loved each other in a way that was uniquely their own.

His life became an adventure the moment she walked into that tavern. It was a slow burn to love (the slowest he thinks) but worth every scorch along the way to be able to say that he has found himself in the dark heart of his not-quite-evil queen.

She runs her brush through hair again, the perfect curl refusing to give up its shape. There's a far off look in her eyes tonight, a smile pulling at her painted lips. He wonders if she thinks of her son, of the life she gave up for a second chance at a happiness of her own. Or of the family that her almost sacrifice helped to save. Or of him. Or of the simple fact that they are alive after everything and allowed to go on to whatever adventures they create. His heart beats faster thinking back on what they could have lost, of how precious each second of life is, and how he doesn't want to squander another moment of it. His mind is made up in an instant and he's scrawling a message on the parchment in his pocket, pulling thread loose from the cuff of his shirt, and fastening the diamond his lucky arrow. (No need tempting fate when his future is so near.)

She doesn't even flinch at the hiss of the arrow past her ear, or the whack of it embedding in her vanity mirror. It's hardly the first arrow that has nearly taken off her head. She knows it's his, glances at it with a coy smile before she sees ring hanging from the shaft, still swaying with the momentum of impact. It's only seconds before she moves, but it feels like an eternity before she reaches for the ring, holds it securely in her palm as she tosses the string aside and reads his proposal. _Ready for a new adventure?_ Her smile is instant, bright, elusive, yet always satisfying. It's the only answer he needs.

She turns towards the balcony and finds him leaning against the wall, bow slung casually over his shoulder, smile matching her own. She moves towards him slowly, reaching for his hands when she's close enough, letting him pull her forward to close the distance. "Ok, thief," Regina says as he takes the ring from her palm and slips it onto her finger. "Where do we begin?"

Reviews are nice. :)


	2. Senses

**A/N: This started out as an introspective piece to get me into DOQ headspace that I really had no intention of posting. Then it got mildly porny, so I figured What the Hell. Be kind. I'm horrid as the s'more writing.**

* * *

She Senses the Difference

She's not sure if it's a blessing of curse that she knew _him._ Loved _him._ Regina's Robin, that's how she thinks of the man lost to her forever. He was never hers, not really, but she'd loved him all the same. She's ashamed now that she taunted her 'better' self with the love she'd felt for the reformed thief. She'd used it as a weapon. Until Regina had shown her exactly _what_ that love had felt like; it shattered her into a million pieces while simultaneously making her whole. So she's glad for it, she supposes. Glad that she knew the feeling and glad he taught her she was worth the love he bestowed.

Her Robin isn't him. He's still rough around the edges, jagged ends fitting perfectly into her own unruly exterior. The physical resemblance is striking, (was at first off-putting because he wasn't him no matter how much her heart wished him to be), but the closer she looks the more differences she sees.

 _SIGHT_

Her Robin's eyes are a darker blue. She noticed it one night when they were shoulder to shoulder in front of the fire. The night their comradery became something more. She watched the flame dance in his eyes as he leaned closer, closer until his forehead was pressed to hers; he'd looked straight through the walls she'd put up to the darkness and the light that make up her soul. And she'd looked back. She'd seen him for the man he was, not the memory he could never be.

They'd let each other in in that moment. When defenses crumbled away and they realized that their only future was with the other all uncertainties were as banished as the queen and the thief.

 _TOUCH_

There is no scar on his bicep. Her fingers seek it out absently the first time she pulls his shirt form his shoulders. She grips there as he lowers them both to the forest floor, hovering a breath away and never breaking her gaze. She has to remind herself that this man never fought the fight that Regina's Robin had, never was in the situation that marked him. But her Robin has fought plenty of his own battles; mementos from a life lived a heartbeat from danger decorate his skin. She feels the smooth lines of heeled flesh that travel across his muscled back, down his thigh. She's traced each mark with fingers, lips, and tongue until his body is as known to her as her own. She's left her own marks on his skin, nails biting in deep at pleasure he gives and gives.

His hands are rougher against her; he digs his fingers into her ass as he guides her hips against his. And they're always moving, rough calloused palms kneading her breasts, her thighs; fingers tugging in her hair mixing that little bit of pain with endless amounts of pleasure.

 _HEAR_

He sounds different when he says her name. Almost a growl in her ear as he leans over her, kissing his way down her jaw and across her chest; it's primal, possessive, and it does things to her heart and her mind that she'd thought she'd never know. He doesn't talk to her has much as Regina's Robin had when they were tangled together, intimate. His compliments and confessions had been incessant and she'd hung on each word. Her Robin breathes her name as desire against her skin, makes her feel like she can take ownership of something she always considered belonging to her other.

 _TASTE_

His kiss is more urgent as he nips at her lips, flicks his tongue against hers, but his taste is the same and she doesn't mind that one bit. There's the faint taste of whiskey, even if he's not been drinking. A deep honey molasses that fills her senses when she sucks kisses against the stubble under his jaw or runs her tongue along his toned chest, the cut V at his hips, the maleness of him. The fire is there, burns every bit as hot as it ever had with the other. But this one is hers. He's her choice; she's his.

 _SMELL_

He still smells like forest and that always makes her smile, but she never realized the subtleties of that scent. Regina's Robin smelled like pine and petrichor, a scent that always soothed. Her Robin smells of campfire smoke and the hot breezes of an oncoming storm. His head rest against her chest, arms wrapped protectively around her middle. His breath washes over her skin in the deep steady cadence of peaceful sleep. She savors these moments when she can simply take him in, run her fingers through his hair, trace the length of his spine with a feather light touch. He burrows further into her embrace, sighs contentedly into her breast, and she falls in love with him even more.

Her Robin isn't him, but then again she isn't _her._


	3. Getting to Know You - Day 1

**Hello lovelies. This is Day 1 of DOQ Week. I have this grand plan to attempt to make one continuous story out of all of these prompts. It works in my head so we shall see how it goes. Thanks for reading and thanks to the beautiful humans who organized this week.**

* * *

 **Getting to know you – The art of the matter**

The lock was old. Correction, the bars were old, the lock was ancient. The mechanism so corroded that the Robin was certain the rust had rusted. But he wasn't about to let it best him. Not when she was watching, standing so close he could feel her breath  
on the back of his neck.

"Tell me why we are wasting our time doing this, thief?" she scoffed, wet hair tumbling from her shoulders to his.

"Because, Your Majesty, it is pouring rain," he gestured needlessly to the storm around them before going back to the lock in his hand. "Not to mention this alternate version of your son is hell bent on your eminent demise and being spotted in your company  
has made him hell bent on my eminent demise and since _you_ are supposed to be forever banished and _I_ am supposed to be an elusive thief, neither one of us has an ally or safe haven in this gods forsaken realm and I would like to spend  
the evening sleeping somewhere other than the mud or having to—"

The lock disappeared from his hand in a plume of purple smoke; the heavy iron door creaked towards him. Regina stepped around him, skirts heavy with rain and mud, dragging over his boots, and heaved the gate open disappearing into the dark.

"You can't just do that!" Robin chased after her, colliding with her back in a soft umpf.

"I can't just do what, thief? Hmmm? Solve a problem with a flick of my wrist that would have taken you hours if you'd have managed it at all? Or light up this corridor so you don't fall to your death," she said nonchalantly as she summoned flame to one  
hand and froze him in place with the other. Robin stopped instantly, toes inches from a very unpleasant fall.

"Use magic to solve every problem," he argued, stepping back when released her hold on him. "There is an art to these things, Your Majesty. And as much as I appreciate the assistance," he gestured to the cavern to their left, "there is an art to breaking  
into somewhere that you can't just dismiss with a wave of your hand." He wiggled his fingers in her face then snapped his fingers, mocking her.

Regina turned on her heel, tossed a fireball ahead to light her path and stalked away from him. She doesn't get far with her dress weighing her down. Robin catches up to her quickly. They walk in silence for a moment, with Robin stealing glances at her  
face whenever the light allows. She's pissed. And she's stewing, her boots stomping loudly against the stone floor. They've only been together a short time, but Robin knows he's about to face her wrath. When she exhales loud enough to wake the dead,  
he braces for impact. "There's an art to magic to you ungrateful bastard!" she yells in his face. "This isn't something I just woke up being able to do. It took years to master, to control. I'm sorry your precious ego can't handle me using my skill  
to SAVE…YOUR…ASS! If you'd prefer, I can send you back out into the rain and you can finish playing with rusted lock pins that were never going to turn!" She raises her arms to do just that, but Robin's firm grasp on her wrist stops the spell from  
forming.

"Be quiet," he whispers harshly, close to her face.

"Don't you dare…," she starts, but Robin covers her mouth with his hand, closes her hand to extinguish the flame building in her palm, and presses her into the wall.

"We're not alone," he says almost silently, lips brushing against her ear. She stills instantly, nods against his hand because she hears it now too. The shuffle of heavy feet on stone echoes around them, she can't tell which direction the sound is coming  
from. "Ogre?" his breath washes over her cheek and Regina shrugs her shoulders.

"Possible," she breathes into his neck, "or dragon. This is _your_ realm, what do you think?"

"I think if given the option, I'd rather take on an ogre than a dragon," he takes a half step away from her but doesn't let go of her hand. (Something that the queen will never admit she appreciates.) Robin listens for another moment, trying to gauge  
the creature's size and location. The tunnel is pitch black, but that wouldn't matter much to an ogre. He's beginning to wish they'd camped out in the rain. Washing mud out of his clothes was unpleasant, but the more favorable option to becoming an  
ogre's dinner. He moves silently, one step, then one more, pulling the queen along behind him. He's already memorized the way, another skill learned form a life of thieving. For once she doesn't argue, doesn't 'suggest' a better way to continue, but  
follows him blindly. For that, he'll never mention the way her fingers tremble in his grasp.

Regina would prefer a dragon, maybe it would have be Maleficent and she could have find a friend in this backwards realm. But, she doubts she's that lucky. They've most likely broken in to an ogre lair and now she's following the pull of her fingers,  
thankful to the darkness for hiding how truly petrified she is right now. She hates ogres, hates every single thing about them. Their dull grey skin, hands that could squeeze the life out of you, the deep timbre of their growl that rattles her teeth,  
but it's the eyes that are the worst: white glassy things that don't see, but pierce through your soul all the same. She shivers, but if he notices he says nothing. Please let it be a dragon.

It's an ogre. Robin is certain now. It would explain the cavernous tunnels, the massive distances between the walkways, the fact that there's not a single torch to be found. They might be okay. The storm raging outside might have actually done them a  
favor. Sure he's cold and soaked to the bone, but his body heat will be harder for the creature to sense and the mud and earth caked upon them should mask much of their human odor. There's just the matter of navigating the cave. He's gone as far as  
he's willing to go from the brief memory of the tunnels laid out before him so he turns back to the queen, pulls her close to his chest and whispers "Can you give us some light without the heat from the flame?"

There's a soft glow in her palm almost instantly, barley enough to light their faces at first, but it grows steadily brighter around them. She's afraid, if it hadn't been obvious by her lack of a snarky comeback to his request, it's clear as day in her  
too wide eyes, her paled skin, the way the hand that lights their way trembles ever so slightly. Robin has to force himself to look away from her and focus on what he needs to. He can take care of her later (if she'll allow him) right now they need  
to figure a way out of the mess they've broken into. "I know I've been opposed to you solving problems with magic, but can you get us out of here?" he asks into her hair, voice barely above a whisper.

Regina shakes her head. She wants nothing more than to poof them back to the cozy Inn they were chased out of a couple days ago. She'd complained about the bed, the food, the smell, but it really hadn't been that bad. She'd been warm, well-fed, and relatively  
safe. But that place had been burned to the ground when Henry's Black Knights had discovered her hiding there. Robin had been right before. They had no safe haven here and it was all her fault. "Not without knowing what I'd been sending us into,"  
she leans into him to speak into his ear. "We could end up in a wall or at the end of a sword. I need to know where I'm going and this realm is too unpredictable."

Robin doesn't question her. He respects her judgement and trusts she wouldn't' do anything to get them killed. "Well then, I would suggest we go with predictable and head back the way we came." He guides her along the path with a hand on her back. Their  
steps are silent, steady, each inch taking them farther away from the steady groan of the ogres and closer to the raging storm.

Just when they're a breath from the exit, lightning cracks overhead. The ceiling shakes with the force of the thunder, then crumbles. Without hesitation Robin, throws her to the ground covering her with his body and waits for the rock to crush him. The  
blow never comes. "What the hell?" he asks as he moves off of her slowly and takes in the dome of violet light surrounding them.

"Any chance they didn't hear that?" she asks, sitting slowly, breathing hard.

"Not very likely," Robin tells her, reaching out to touch the shield around them. He's in awe. "How are you doing this?"

"Very carefully." She's on her knees now, palms flat on the floor in front of her. Robin sees the sweat beading on her brow, the tremble of her jaw. "I can't hold this much longer," she looks him dead in the eyes and its then he realized they weren't  
in the darkness of the cave, but buried under its rocks. "Get ready to run," Regina grunts out as her fingers dig into the dirt. There's a rumble beneath them then the rock that surrounds them is blown apart. Her world goes black for a moment; she  
hasn't used her magic like that in a very long time; she'd forgotten the price, the energy that had been sapped from her body. Robin's there though, hauling her to her feat, half dragging, half carrying her until she remembers how to use her legs.  
Moonlight filters through the newly created cracks in the ceiling, it doesn't allow for much than rough navigation but it's enough for him to tuck them between the boulders. Both fight to control their breathing as the cave's inhabitants get closer  
and closer.

Robin's arms tighten around her as an ogre approaches. Neither breathes, nor blinks as the creatures rancid breath washes over them. Regina's eyes water at the stench, if there are tears mixed there, she'll never admit it. It's the longest moment of her  
life, staring into the dead eyes before her. She feels Robin's arms go tighter and tighter around her, keeping her still, keeping himself steady. Then it's over. The beast turns away, joining the others that lumber off into the darkness of the cave.  
Her lungs burn, but she holds her breath still, even as she feels Robin's rush out across her back, her body moving with the heavy rise and fall of his chest as he sucks in deep breaths, Regina doesn't breathe until Robin spins her around, forces  
her eyes to his in the moonlight cave, and wipes the not-tears from cheeks.

They spend long moments just staring at each other, Robin's hands busy untangling her wild curls, or tracing the contours of her face. Regina grips at his shirt, nails digging slightly into the flesh beneath. "You don't like ogres," he says eventually  
once her breathing evens out.

"Does anyone?" she laughs softly.

"Other ogres, presumably," he jokes, relishing in the smile it earns him.

"I don't like ogres," she confesses, but doesn't elaborate.

Robin doesn't push, only suggests "Then we should probably work on getting out of here."

"We can't go back the way we came," she jerked her head toward the rock of wall behind them.

"Forward it is then," he climbs over the bolder concealing them, then reaches out to help her do the same.

"The way the ogres went," she asks without bothering to hide the shock in her voice.

"The way the ogres that didn't seem all that concerned about this exit being blocked—went. Which means that there is another way out," he runs his hands down her arms once she's safely on the ground.

Oh. She hadn't thought of that. "You're not as dumb as you appear," Regina concedes.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Robin once again places his hand on the small of her back. It appears this is going to be a thing that he does with her, this constant touching. It's new, different, but not unwelcome. "Thank you, by the way, for using  
your _skill_ back there. You saved our asses."

"Thank you for pushing me out of the way. It wouldn't have helped," she added with a smirk, "but I appreciated the sentiment." She smiled sincerely. "Lead the way, thief," Regina instructed as she waved her hand to illuminate the tunnels before them.


	4. Lost and Found

**I'll be getting back to the main story in this series soon, but for now here's something for Day 7 of OQ Prompt Party. I made it through a whole week!**

 **100\. Roland loses Robin's bow**

 **15\. "you can't just run around and threaten to kill everyone." "Oh, but you never told me that so how would I know?"**

 **Dark!OQ verse**

* * *

Lost and Found

They're woken to a knocking at the bedroom door: hard, rapid pounding and a frantic yell of her name. Regina is out of bed in seconds, magic swirling around and dressing her; she's ready for battle before she reaches the door. It's Tuck, arm still raised to pound the wood that's been yanked away. "Roland's gone," the older man tells her. She nods, follows him numbly through the halls and doesn't hear Robin calling after her. She's left him alone as much as possible. Her sweet little night who never asked to be pulled into all this chaos. It was hard enough explaining to him that the man that wore his father's face wasn't his father without trying to untangle the fact that she wasn't the Regina that he had started calling mom (but she was, is, has all the memories and emotions that the sound of that little world gave her) that she thought it best to keep her distance whenever possible. They shared the castle with the Merry Men in the colder months, but both Robin and Regina were mindful of their interactions with the child.

She'd told Robin that he was the other Robin's son, nothing more. She'd never asked him to be his father, never expected him to, never told him that she had desperately wanted to be his mother. That's why he doesn't understand, that's why he's still calling after her, running to catch up as she mounts a horse and heads east towards the village.

"Where do you think he's gone?" Robin grabs the reins of his own beast, cutting off John as the Men begin to scatter in all directions. "I don't know. We've searched every inch of the castle, he's not here. He wouldn't just wander off. If anything happens to that boy—"

"We'll find him," Robin claps his hand over John's broad shoulders. Of all the Men he'd been the last to warm to him; in fact he's still rather cold. Regina told him it's most likely because he and John were the closest, brothers, that John took his death the hardest. "You should go with her," he juts his chin in the direction Regina took off to. "No telling what she'll do with that boy in danger." Robin nods although he doesn't fully understand. John takes off due north, leaving Robin to head east. He scans the tree line as the horse gallops down the path; there's no sign of his alter's boy. He's about a mile yet from the village when he smells it: smoke. John's words echo in his mind as he pushes the horses even faster. He knows what his realm's version of her was capable of, has heard the murmurings of the citizens of this realm when they'd first arrived. But over a child that wasn't her own? Robin realizes there's more to the story than he's been told.

She's using her magic to pull people out of their homes when he gets to the village square. Her eyes are wild, purple smoke curling out of one hand, fire raging in the other. "Someone has seen him! Which way did he go? I will burn this pathetic village to the ground if I find out any one has hurt my son!"

Robin stops in his tracks, steps behind her. _Her_ son? He doesn't have time to fully process what he's heard because she's bring her hand back to launch a fireball at the tavern. He moves on instinct, grabbing her wrist and twisting her arm behind her back. "Stop!" he yells into her face when she bends around to see who would dare to hold her down. "You can't just go around threatening to kill everyone!"

"Like hell I can't!" she spits back, wrenching her arm from his grasp. "It's worked wonders for me in the past," she moves forward again toward the villagers who seem to be everything from terrified to indignant at her display of power. Robin goes to grab for her again when a woman steps forward, pulling a boy about Roland's age along with her.

"He was with my Austin yesterday. They went down by the creek. I caught them shooting arrows at squirrels and sent Roland home. Maybe he went back there," she points to Regina's left, to a well warn path that disappears into the woods. "And I'd have told you all of that without all of this," the woman adds, sweeping her hands to encompass the destruction around her.

Regina's breathing hard, staring the woman down, rage still bubbling at the surface. Except it's not rage, its fear that she doesn't want to show; pure terror that she's lost someone else she loves. She wants nothing more to collapse into the dirt and cry, but screaming is so much easier, destroying keeps her from feeling. Robin's hands are on her arms again, sliding down to quell the magic ready to burst from her hands. "Thank you," he's telling the woman that Regina still can't speak to, assuring her that "all of this will be set right as soon as we find the boy," as he's pulling Regina toward the path. "I'm sure he's fine," he says into her ear, meaning to soothe as the stream comes into view. There's an arrow on the ground, a pair of small boots, but no sign of their owner.

"ROLAND!" she cries out, birds scattering as her voice echoes all around.

"We'll find him," Robin tries again to calm the frantic woman at his side. "He probably took his boots off to go into the stream. It's not deep here, Regina, we'll find him."

"You don't know that!" she shoves his chest, a burst of magic sending him flying back. She needs to hurt something and he wouldn't let her burn the village. "You don't know him! You don't know that he thinks he has to be braver than everyone, better than everyone because his Papa is Robin Hood and he doesn't want to let him down. You don't know that he's afraid of heights but he climbed the tower every night so I could read him a bedtime story! You don't know that when I came back here the first time I was going to put myself in a sleeping curse, but that little boy gave me something to live for!" Regina gathers up her skirts and stomps into the stream. The current is pushing against the back of her legs, its's not strong, but to a child… He went up stream. She doesn't know how she knows, but she does, turns in the water and begins trudging against it, her boots slipping on the rocks.

"You never told me any of that so how was I supposed to know!" Robin splashes in beside her, his boots are on the bank next to Roland's. The sight of them side by side claws menacingly at Regina's heart. "I thought he was just some kid, Regina, I had no idea," his voice is calmer, steadier as he grabs her elbow to keep her from toppling over. This is definitely something they need to discuss further, but now is not the time. Now there is a little boy in danger and whomever he is to her or him is irrelevant. "We'll find him." She can do no more than nod with tears streaming down her face and sobs stuck in her throat.

They're about a quarter mile upstream when Regina spots him stretched out across a log, reaching down for something in the water. Her knees buckle in relief and she'd have been face down in the water if his arm hadn't caught her waist. "Roland," she cries out somewhere between a laugh and a sob. The boy shoots up, startled for a moment before his lips begin to tremble and heavy tears fall from his eyes. Regina poofs herself to his side, pulling him from the log and into arms. The water is up to her shoulders here, but she doesn't even notice. Roland is clinging to her neck, crying loud, hiccupped sobs into her hair. "I lost it!" she makes out between cries, but can't bring herself to care what 'it' is. He's safe and that's all that matters as she shushes him gently, rocks them back and forth letting the water splash around them.

Robin stays where she left him, watching what is clearly mother and child cling to each other. He's never pictured her like this, knew it was in her from the way her eyes would soften every time she saw the boy who wasn't her son. He'd pulled her out of harm's way more than enough times to know that she'd never hurt now King Henry even if he was hell bent on her death. But this is different, this is a child that knows her, loves her, and Robin suddenly feels like an intruder.

He begins making his way to the shore, they'll all hopefully be trekking back to the village courtesy of Regina's magic, but for now he'll take the opportunity to be out of the water. Roland still has his arms wrapped around Regina's neck, but she seems to have succeeded in calming him down. He's talking quietly, something Robin can't make out over the steady rush of water, but it has Regina nodding every few seconds and pointing to spot Roland had been perched above. "Robin?" she calls his name when he's nearly to the shore and her red-rimmed eyes have him turning instantly and trudging back in until he's next to her a hand warm on the small of her back underneath the cool water.

"I lost my Papa's bow," Roland says before Regina can get the words out. It's the most he's ever said to Robin since they've arrived in this realm. "I shouldn't have taken it, it's too big, but I wanted to show Austin that I could shoot it like my Papa but I dropped it in the water and it floated away and I couldn't get it cause the water was too big." He's crying again, burying his face in Regina's neck. His queen is crying as well, a silent steady flow of heartbreak that mixes with the waters surround them.

He'll have none of this, crying children and heartbroken queens, not when this is something he can easily fix, something she's silently begging him to fix. "Alright then I guess we better find it, yeah?" he puts a tentative hand on Roland's back and the child raises his head slowly, nodding with those big brown eyes. No wonder Regina had been so in love with this kid. How could you not be? "You were over here?" Robin asks Roland as he pulls himself up onto the log.

"It went down there, but then I couldn't see it anymore," Roland sniffs in defeat.

"It drops off about two inches from where I'm standing. I can feel the edge," Regina pushes her forward, holding Roland more tightly when the ground beneath it disappears. "I don't know how deep it is. If he had…"

Robin stops her before her thoughts can go to somewhere they can't return from. "Roland knew the water was deep, that's why he was up here, right my boy?" Another sniff and another nod and this kid looking at him with a mixture of hope and fear. "Well since Regina didn't know to take her shoes off and she's wearing that very heavy dress, I guess that means I have to go under the water and see what's there." Well played, Locksley. He takes a moment to appreciate the grin he gets from both Regina and Roland and shit, the kids got dimples too. "Be right back," he salutes Roland, winks at Regina and falls backwards off the log disappearing into the water.

Regina and Roland hold their breath with him. Her little knight squeezes her tighter and tighter each second that Robin stays hidden. She's missed him so much, missed holding him, missed the way his little fingers dig into her skin and his legs wrap tight around her waist. He's gotten so big since the last time she's held him like this and her heart breaks for the cruelty of time lost. She doesn't want to let him go again.

Regina's lungs begin to burn just as Robin's head pops out of the water. Roland sits up straighter in her hold, trying to see around the log between them. "I think there is a fish or two down there that wanted to take up archery. They didn't want to let this go," he places the bow on the log and Roland lets out an exuberant "You did it!" his little fists splashing down in the water. Robin smiles at Roland, returns the boys excited high-five, but he's looking at Regina. More aptly, he's looking at the way she looks at the bow. "You gave it to him didn't you?" he asks needlessly because now that he has the chance to look at it, it's clearly more than just a weapon. The carved grip fits his hand perfectly; the crest of his tattoo is engraved along the spine in exquisite detail.

" _She_ did," Regina finally says after a moment spent lost in a memory not fully hers. She lifts Roland out of the water and onto the log so that he can fasten the bow back around him. It's as long as he is tall and the sight has them all chuckling. "Roland, do you have the bow that Regina gave _you_?" she sees Robin look at her when she asks, understanding instantly that there'd been a set, probably one for her Henry as well.

"It's too little," Roland pouts looking absolutely crushed for growing up.

"Then I think we should get you a new one," Robin pipes in and they both turn. "An archer of Sherwood Forest always needs a proper fitting bow. I'm sure your father would agree. If you'd like, I could show you how to make one so you can keep practicing until that one is the right size."

"You could?" Roland is still hesitant of this man who is not his father, be he helped him and Gina trusts him so maybe he's okay.

"It would be my honor," Robin extends his hand to the boy who shakes as firmly as he can.

"Gina, did you hear?" he's eyes are bright, dimples on full display.

"I did, Roland. That is very nice of Robin to do." She looks at her outlaw, tears falling anew for an entirely different reason. He shrugs off her mouthed 'thank you', whispering "It's the dimples," as he swims up beside her. She laughs in agreement, holding a hand out each to him and Roland. "Let's go let everyone know you're safe," she grips both tight and whisks them all back to the front of the castle.

John is running toward them as soon as the magic clears away. He tosses Roland up into the air then holds him tightly to his massive chest. "Thank you," he looks at Regina, than to the man he's still coming to terms with, "thank you both."

"There's something I need to take of; will you boys be alright on your own for a bit?" Regina looks between John and Robin, both men giving her and each other a solemn nod. Regina runs her fingers through Roland curls and down John's arm. The slight smile he sends her way gives her hope that he may just warm up to her. She misses his friendship almost as much as Roland's love.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Robin asks, knowing full well she's headed back to the village. "No. I should to do this alone. I need to apologize," she weaves their fingers, gives herself a moment to rest against his chest. "Thank you for today. For everything."

"I'll wait up," he pecks a kiss against her cheek, holds her a moment longer until she's reluctantly stepping away.

"See that you do," she winks before letting her magic take her away.


	5. Unwasted Moments

_Originally posted part of this for Dark OQ week, but never finished it. Then I realized that the formatting got all screwed up and it was barely readable anyway. So all that is fixed in this chapter, some little bits have been added hear and there and the next chapter is completely new. Enjoy!_

 _Timeline Note: This is set fairly soon after Queenie and Wish Robin reunite in the Wish Realm so their relationship is still new._

* * *

The lock was old. Correction: the bars were old, the lock was ancient. The mechanism so corroded that the Robin was certain the rust had rusted. But he wasn't about to let it best him. Not when she was watching, standing so close he could feel her breath on the back of his neck.

"Tell me why we are wasting our time doing this, thief?" she scoffed, wet hair tumbling from her shoulders to his.

"Because, Your Majesty, it is pouring rain," he gestured needlessly to the storm around them before going back to the lock in his hand. "Not to mention this alternate version of your son is hell bent on your eminent demise and being spotted in your company has made him hell bent on my eminent demise and since _you_ are supposed to be forever banished and _I_ am supposed to be an elusive thief, neither one of us has an ally or safe haven in this gods forsaken realm and I would like to spend the evening sleeping somewhere other than the mud or having to—"

The lock disappeared from his hand in a plume of purple smoke; the heavy iron door creaked towards him. Regina stepped around him, skirts heavy with rain and mud, dragging over his boots, and heaved the gate open disappearing into the dark.

"You can't just do that!" Robin chased after her, colliding with her back in a soft umpf.

"I can't just do what, thief? Hmmm? Solve a problem with a flick of my wrist that would have taken you hours if you'd have managed it at all? Or light up this corridor so you don't fall to your death," she said nonchalantly as she summoned flame to one hand and froze him in place with the other. Robin stopped instantly, toes inches from a very unpleasant fall.

"Use magic to solve every problem," he argued, stepping back when released her hold on him. "There is an art to these things, Your Majesty. And as much as I appreciate the assistance," he gestured to the deadly drop to their left, "there is an art to breaking into somewhere that you can't just dismiss with a wave of your hand." He wiggled his fingers in her face then snapped them, mocking her.

Regina turned on her heel, tossed a fireball ahead to light her path and stalked away from him. She doesn't get far with her dress weighing her down. Robin catches up to her quickly. They walk in silence for a moment, with Robin stealing glances at her face whenever the light allows. She's pissed. And she's stewing, her boots stomping loudly against the stone floor. They've only been together a short time, but Robin knows he's about to face her wrath. When she exhales loud enough to wake the dead, he braces for impact.

"There's an art to magic to you ungrateful bastard!" she yells in his face. "This isn't something I just woke up being able to do. It took years to master, to control. I'm sorry your precious ego can't handle me using my _skill_ to SAVE…YOUR…ASS! If you'd prefer, I can send you back out into the rain and you can finish playing with rusted lock pins that were never going to turn!" She raises her arms to do just that, but Robin's firm grasp on her wrist stops the spell from forming.

"Be quiet," he whispers harshly, close to her face.

"Don't you dare…," she starts, but Robin covers her mouth with his hand, closes her hand to extinguish the flame building in her palm, and presses her into the wall.

"We're not alone," he says almost silently, lips brushing against her ear. She stills instantly, nods against his hand because she hears it now too. The shuffle of heavy feet on stone echoes around them, she can't tell which direction the sound is coming from. "Ogre?" his breath washes over her cheek and Regina shrugs her shoulders.

"Possible," she breathes into his neck, "or dragon, or anything else trying to avoid the storm. This is _your_ realm, what do you think?"

"I think if given the option, I'd rather take on an ogre than a dragon," he takes a half step away from her but doesn't let go of her hand. (Something that the queen will never admit she appreciates.) Robin listens for another moment, trying to gauge the creature's size and location. The tunnel is pitch black, but that wouldn't matter much to an ogre. He's beginning to wish they'd camped out in the rain. Washing mud out of his clothes was unpleasant, but the more favorable option to becoming an ogre's dinner. He moves silently, one step, then one more, pulling the queen along behind him. He's already memorized the way, another skill learned form a life of thieving. For once she doesn't argue, doesn't 'suggest' a better way to continue, but follows him blindly. For that, he'll never mention the way her fingers tremble in his grasp.

Regina would prefer a dragon, maybe it would be Maleficent and she could find a friend in this backwards realm. But, she doubts she's that lucky. They've most likely broken in to an ogre lair and now she's following the pull of her fingers, thankful to the darkness for hiding how truly petrified she is right now. She hates ogres, hates every single thing about them. Their dull grey skin, hands that could squeeze the life out of you, the deep timbre of their growl that rattles her teeth, but it's the eyes that are the worst: white glassy things that don't see, but pierce through your soul all the same. She shivers, but if he notices he says nothing. Please let it be a dragon.

It's an ogre. Robin is certain now. It would explain the cavernous tunnels, the massive distances between the walkways, the fact that there's not a single torch to be found. They might be okay. The storm raging outside might have actually done them a favor. Sure he's cold and soaked to the bone, but his body heat will be harder for the creature to sense and the mud and earth caked upon them should mask much of their human odor. There's just the matter of navigating the cave. He's gone as far as he's willing to go from the brief memory of the tunnels laid out before him so he turns back to the queen, pulls her close to his chest and whispers "Can you give us some light without the heat from the flame?"

There's a soft glow in her palm almost instantly, barley enough to light their faces at first, but it grows steadily brighter around them. She's afraid, if it hadn't been obvious by her lack of a snarky comeback to his request, it's clear as day in her too wide eyes, her paled skin, the way the hand that lights their way trembles ever so slightly. Robin has to force himself to look away from her and focus on what he needs to do. He can take care of her later (if she'll allow him) right now they need  
to figure a way out of the mess they've broken into. "I know I've been opposed to you solving problems with magic, but can you get us out of here?" he asks into her hair, voice barely above a whisper.

Regina shakes her head. She wants nothing more than to poof them back to the cozy Inn they were chased out of a couple days ago. She'd complained about the bed, the food, the smell, but it really hadn't been that bad. She'd been warm, well-fed, and relatively safe. But that place had been burned to the ground when Henry's Black Knights had discovered her hiding there. Robin had been right before. They had no safe haven here and it was all her fault. "Not without knowing what I'd been sending us into," she leans into him to speak into his ear. "We could end up in a wall or at the end of a sword. I need to know where I'm going and this realm is too unpredictable."

Robin doesn't question her. He respects her judgement and trusts she wouldn't' do anything to get them killed. "Well then, I would suggest we go with predictable and head back the way we came." He guides her along the path with a hand on her back. Their steps are silent, steady, each inch taking them farther away from the steady groan of the ogres and closer to the raging storm.

Just when they're a breath from the exit, lightning cracks overhead. The ceiling shakes with the force of the thunder, then crumbles. Without hesitation Robin, throws her to the ground covering her with his body and waits for the rock to crush him. The blow never comes. "What the hell?" he asks as he moves off of her slowly and takes in the dome of violet light surrounding them.

"Any chance they didn't hear that?" she asks, sitting slowly, breathing hard.

"Not very likely," Robin tells her, reaching out to touch the shield around them. He's in awe. "How are you doing this?"

"Very carefully." She's on her knees now, palms flat on the floor in front of her. Robin sees the sweat beading on her brow, the tremble of her jaw. "I can't hold this much longer," she looks him dead in the eyes and its then he realized they weren't in the darkness of the cave, but buried under its rocks. "Get ready to run," Regina grunts out as her fingers dig into the dirt. There's a rumble beneath them then the rock that surrounds them is blown apart. Her world goes black for a moment; she  
hasn't used her magic like that in a very long time; she'd forgotten the price, the energy that had been sapped from her body. Robin's there though, hauling her to her feat, half dragging, half carrying her until she remembers how to use her legs. Moonlight filters through the newly created cracks in the ceiling, it doesn't allow for much more than rough navigation, but it's enough for him to tuck them between the boulders. Both fight to control their breathing as the cave's inhabitants get closer and closer.

Robin's arms tighten around her as an ogre approaches. Neither breathes, nor blinks as the creatures rancid breath washes over them. Regina's eyes water at the stench, if there are tears mixed there, she'll never admit it. It's the longest moment of her life, staring into the dead eyes before her. She feels Robin's arms go tighter and tighter around her, keeping her still, keeping himself steady. Then it's over. The beast turns away, joining the others that lumber off into the darkness of the cave.

Her lungs burn, but she holds her breath still, even as she feels Robin's rush out across her back, her body moving with the heavy rise and fall of his chest as he sucks in deep breaths, Regina doesn't breathe until Robin spins her around, forces her eyes to his in the moonlit cave, and wipes the not-tears from cheeks.

They spend long moments just staring at each other, Robin's hands busy untangling her wild curls, or tracing the contours of her face. Regina grips at his shirt, nails digging slightly into the flesh beneath. "You don't like ogres," he says eventually once her breathing evens out.

"Does anyone?" she laughs softly.

"Other ogres, presumably," he jokes, relishing in the smile it earns him.

"I don't like ogres," she confesses, but doesn't elaborate.

Robin doesn't push, only suggests "Then we should probably work on getting out of here."

"We can't go back the way we came," she jerked her head toward the rock of wall behind them.

"Forward it is then," he climbs over the bolder concealing them, then reaches out to help her do the same.

"The way the ogres went," she asks without bothering to hide the shock in her voice.

"The way the ogres that didn't seem all that concerned about this exit being blocked—went. Which means that there is another way out," he runs his hands down her arms once she's safely on the ground.

Oh. She hadn't thought of that. "You're not as dumb as you appear," Regina concedes.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Robin once again places his hand on the small of her back. It appears this is going to be a thing that he does with her, this constant touching. It's new, different, but not unwelcome. "Thank you, by the way, for using your _skill_ back there. You saved our asses."

"Thank you for pushing me out of the way. It wouldn't have helped," she added with a smirk, "but I appreciated the sentiment." She smiled sincerely. "Lead the way, thief," Regina instructed as she waved her hand to illuminate the tunnels before them.


	6. Unwasted Moments 2

_For the last day of OQ Fix It Week._

* * *

The tracks weren't hard to follow. The creatures had worn the rock smooth over years of traveling these tunnels. Even without the aid of the light the queen provided, Robin was certain he could have navigated the cavern by the sounds against his boots alone. Not that he would refuse the light, it did make the journey much easier, but easier wasn't always better. The thief's world had been turned upside down the moment this woman had walked back into it. When she'd sent him away, before she'd settled within herself, he never thought he'd see her again. He was hesitant to admit it at the time, but the thought unsettled him. He'd been enraptured by her, even in her maniacal rage there was something there; he felt a wholeness with her half that he didn't know he'd been missing.

She's at his side now, letting him lead her through the unknown. It's a sacrifice for her, giving up even this little bit of control and Robin doesn't take it lightly. They follow the curve of the cave for at least a mile, neither says a word about how the ogres could span this distance in a matter of moments. They're content to stay small, to stay hidden as long as possible.

They hear the snores before they realize the boulders they're tiptoeing around aren't boulders at all. Regina freezes on the spot, but Robin's hand his warm on her back, guiding her away from the sleeping beast and toward the center of the cavern.

"Are you really suggesting that we waltz through a dozen sleeping ogres?" she whispers harshly, letting him pull her in closer as he dips his head down.

"I was thinking we would step, very very carefully, but if your majesty would prefer to dance…" he makes a show of bowing to her, extending an arm that she slaps away.

"It's suicide."

"We can't go back the way we came," he's calm, too calm for her liking but one of them has to be. "And you said yourself that you can't magic us somewhere without guaranteeing it won't be off a cliff or into a sword. They can't see us, your majesty, if we're quick and quiet we should be able to slip right through."

"Stop calling me that," her voice is quieter that the required whisper.

Robin's eyebrow arches. She's been scolding him for days for ignoring her title, treating her like a commoner. "If we're going to get eaten by ogres I'd rather die as Regina than the Evil Queen."

"I have no intention of letting you die, _Regina_ ," he emphasized her name. It was better than a cold, impersonal title, but still didn't yet feel like her own. Robin walked her to the side of the cavern, taking note of the position of each creature and planning their quickest way through. He wasn't anymore fond of their current situation than she and wanted to get them both out of here and back to his muddy forest floor.

The sharp sound of metal grinding against stone caused both of their hearts to skip a beat. Regina balled her fist, instantly extinguishing their only light, but the cave lit up around them then a wave of heat knocked them both back.

Of course, the ogres had a dragon.

"Are you kidding me?" Robin yelled in frustration, forgetting to keep his voice down as the ogres began to stir.

This time it was Regina's turn to take the lead; she pulled him roughly until they were out of range of the dragon's fiery breath and pressed him between two large stones. "Do you trust me?" she practically had to climb atop of him to stay hidden from the waking creatures around them. There was no hesitation as he nodded against her, stubble scratching against her cheek. Regina wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling his forehead down to press with hers and closed her eyes. There was a blinding light behind his eyes then her voice loud and clear in his head, _Can you hear me?_ Robin stared at her; her eyes were bright, lips unmoving, her hand gripping his tightly. He nodded, eyes wide in confusion. She only smiled.

They stayed silent and unmoving in the shadows as the ogres slowly settled back into sleep and the breath of fire lit the cave in regular intervals, but never got any closer. Regina's hand was linked tightly with his. _Say something,_ she said after long minutes ticked by. _Think it._

 _You can hear my thoughts?_

Of everything they should be discussing at the moment, of course he would choose this. But he's indulged her fears without question, so she'll give in this time. It's not as if she feels comfortable enough to move yet anyway, she might as well explain the magic. _Only the ones you want me to. I won't push any deeper. I promise._

 _So you can't tell what I'm thinking right now?_

 _No. Only what you consciously want me to hear. And we have to be in contact._ She raised their joined hands; releasing his grip to emphasize her point.

The dull ache in his head that he hadn't really noticed before was instantly gone. He took her hand again, staring down as her fingers curled with his. He couldn't explain it, but he knew they were once again connected. _What's the price? You blacked out back there, is this hurting you too?_

She shook her head. His concern was endearing, but unnecessary. _It's like a doorway. I can enter your thoughts, but you can also enter mine. I asked if you trusted me. I trust you not to go poking around where you're not welcome._

 _I would never. I wouldn't even begin to know how, but I would never. A persons thoughts are their own._

 _Thank you. Also, the hangover is hell. Sorry._

 _Noted._

 _We should move._

 _Dragon._

 _She's sleeping._

 _How could you possibly know that?_

Regina shrugged. _Maleficent snores,_ she told him as if that was something that every living thing should know.

 _Right._ Robin tightened his grip on her hand and began leading them through the course mapped out in his mind. So far so good. Everything was going almost too smoothly, until Regina stopped following.

…

It made no sense, then again nothing about this realm did, but there were similarities, constancies she thought would carry over. An ogre being in possession of a dragon that guarded magic beans was just not possible. Yet there they were, tucked under her fire-breathing head.

 _Regina_. Robin tugged on her arm once she had stopped in the center of the room. It was not a place he wanted to linger. _REGINA_! he yelled in his mind, yanking her harder, causing her to stumble against him. _Ogres. Dragon. Exit not terribly far away. Can we please get on with escaping?_ They were almost out. He could see moonlight up ahead. She spared him only a glance then returned her focus to the beans. Robin finally saw what had her so preoccupied. _Are those?_

 _Magic beans._ Even in his head she sounded doubtful _. Robin, we can use it to get out of here._ Completely _out of here. We could go somewhere else. Another realm where we aren't always on the run._

 _Where would we go?_

 _Home._

It was quiet, barely a breath in his mind. Robin looked down at her, the firelight showed the sadness and longing in her eyes. He wasn't meant to have heard that.

 _Can you get one?_ she asked, turning to him before he could look away. She'd caught him staring, but made no mention of it.

 _Best thief in the land, Your Majesty,_ he smiled at her, dimples on full display. _But I always have an exit strategy,_ he explained as he led her around the sleeping dragon, dodged yet another rock shaped ogre, and secured her close to the exit. Close enough to run if this went badly.

 _Be careful,_ Regina told him as his fingers slipped from hers.

Robin got two steps away before turning back and crashing into her. His hand was in her hair, another on her hip and his lips claimed hers in a kiss they'd been dancing around for days. If he was going to die getting her home (and he was all too willing, he realized) he was going to experience this first.

The spell made it more. That's what Regina told herself; the magic magnified the sparks that were flying through her veins, exploding in her heart and her mind. The spell made her feel like she'd found a completeness she swore she wasn't missing. The spell made her knees buckle, and the moan escape the back of her throat.

He was off again before she opened her eyes. By the time she was able to focus on his shape in the dim light, her limbs had stopped trembling. He was good, she'd give him that. She might even tell him when he got back with the bean he was already slipping in his pocket. He made it look too easy. She should have known they weren't destined for such a fortunate fate.

* * *

Full disclosure: I am completely stuck at this point. I have another huge section of this story done with no idea how to get to it. Any suggestions about how to get them to the Enchanted Forest (dramatically of course) would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
